Salvación
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: Kathia gritando en las manos del monstruo y luego resignándose cuando ve que Jeanne no puede con él y que morirán de una forma horrible.


**Salvación**

Kathia. Kathia de su mano, sacudiendo su larga melena plateada, siempre tan idéntica a todas las otras Claymores de bajo rango. Kathia virgen, con el cuerpo destrozándose por la sangre del yoma, acariciando su nuca, besando su hombro, clavando agujas en su piel para aguantar el dolor, infringiendo más. Kathia riendo y asegurando que no la matarán fácilmente, que ha estado practicando mucho y que no sería muy raro que fuera ella la que le salvara el pellejo, en vez de ser al revés. Kathia, rehusándose a volver cuando el monstruo (es un monstruo, ya no un camarada) destrozó a una amiga de ambas. Kathia sin rogar piedad en ningún momento, permitiendo con una mueca de cansancio y asco que le penetraran con estacas en la piel. Kathia sangrando con los labios apretados, en la boca del deforme. Kathia sin hablarle ni mirarle, como si Jeanne tuviera la culpa de lo que está pasando, como cuando les dejaban sin ración de alimentos por quedarse despiertas hasta tarde hablando de tonterías, de si acaso uno de los hombres Claymores que les enseñaban a usar la espada estaba coqueteando con ellas, con cuál de las dos, conmigo nunca,¿cómo es eso posible,Jeanne, si eres hermosa? Porque no le gusto a los chicos. En realidad era al revés. Kathia guerrera, finalmente, con un número muy bajo y una figura que era más femenina que la androginia permanente en Jeanne, desde antes de la sangre del diablo y el dolor y las lágrimas que bajaban sin permiso, como ahora. Kathia desapareciendo de su vida durante años y el horror de la batalla enterrando los buenos recuerdos. Kathia ahora (bueno, dos o tres días antes, es casi ahora pero no lo parece porque entonces eran cuatro camaradas emprendiendo una tarea suicida para otros, pero con Jeanne en el grupo, la número nueve, era pan comido y el ahora es ese cuerpo de la chica cuyo nombre no recuerda pero que se parece demasiado a su mejor amiga de la infancia en entrenamiento y tiene el cuerpo lleno de agujeros y ya no respira y parece que hace un siglo o unas horas, sí, lo hacía y tenían fé en vencer y ahora no tienen nada de eso, nada de nada), abrazándole como a una hermana y con una sonrisita medio cruel, porque casi ha rogado a su guardián que la deje venir a escoltar a Jeanne, puesto que quiere ver cómo hace papilla a ese lunático come carne que alguna vez le invitó a salir. Jeanne repitiendo su nombre mil veces, sintiendo el peso ligero del cuerpo bajo la armadura y agradeciendo ser quien es, por vez primera en varios meses. Kathia gritando en las manos del monstruo y luego resignándose cuando ve que Jeanne no puede con él y que morirán de una forma horrible. Kathia escuchando lo que la niña malvada dice. Kathia sin mirarle, siempre con los ojos clavados al suelo. Kathia dejándose poseer y tal vez escuchando lo que Jeanne dice. Kathia murmurando algo que Jeanne supone que es "no quiero morir así" o una cursilería parecida, que no vale el honor. Kathia cambiando y Jeanne ve que su piel exhala mucha luz, le quema las retinas. Kathia librándose de las cadenas y aún sin mirarla. Kathia lanzando aguijones (igual que agujas, igual que agujas) al monstruo. Kathia es basura, dice la niña malvada y el monstruo levanta los puños cerrados y Kathia lo mira, incapaz de hacer nada y los alaridos de Jeanne llenan la cueva, enredándose en las estalactitas. Siente que algo le atraviesa el corazón. Bueno, literalmente ya se lo atravesaron, pero hablamos de otra clase de dolor y a Jeanne ya no le importa mucho lo que pase con ella, o no le importaría si no fuera porque los de la Organización han mandado a alguien a ayudarle, seguramente. Y cualquier cosa puede pasar y Kathia, o lo que queda de Kathia, le mancha el mentón, le baja por el cuello, mientras que el agua salada le empapa las mejillas y el dolor le colma por entero. Si alguien la salva de esto, si sucede un milagro, si las diosas de la fortuna están de su parte, entonces ella ofrecerá lo que le quede de vida a esa persona, sin importar qué rango tenga. Y adiós, pequeña Kathia, un pedazo de Jeanne quebrado en mil pedazos contigo.


End file.
